A study of the socioeconomic differentials in the fertility of cohorts is proposed. The purpose of this study is to determine the extent to which the convergence of fertility differentials observed on a period basis is also found within cohorts and across successive cohorts of women. Fertility differentials by educational attainment, religion, farm background and age at marriage will be analyzed for the cohorts of 1901 and 1960. Because of the availability of data only cohorts of white ever married women and women remaining in intact first marriages can be considered. A basic objective is to construct cohort fertility tables by socioeconomic variables for these goups of women. Data for these tables will come from the major national fertility surveys conducted in the U.S. since 1955. The proposed analyses seek to determine the extent to which the observed fertility differentials within cohorts can be accounted for by other factors such as contraceptive use, female labor force participation and husband's socioeconomic status. Additionally, analysis will be undertaken to determine the impact of major socioeconomic events such as wars and economic recessions on differential fertility within and between cohorts. The analytic techniques that will be employed include logit and proportional hazard models.